He just could not stop laughing
by Grace-Logan
Summary: Things go down at a practice match and Karasuno is revealed to be the biggest idiots on earth… at least they are to Tsukishima.


"Hinata! Watch out!" Kageyama yelled

"Guh!" Kageyama winced and turned away as Hinata was launched backwards by the ball he just took to the face.

He crushed a hand against his mouth and his shoulders began to shake. **Taking Oikawa's jump serve to the face looked so very painful,**

"Kageyama! Come give us a hand!" Suga yelled.

"No, give me a minute." Kageyama called back, squatting and grabbing onto the net for support.

 **But damn was it funny.**

He muffled his silly giggles in his hand whilst his team helped Hinata off the court. Tsukishima paying Hinata out for not paying attention and getting hit in the face.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kageyama, are you alright? The damage isn't that bad. Hinata's going to be fine." It was Tanaka, he must have thought Kageyama was crying or something, which admittedly, he was close to doing. He had no idea why. But watching Hinata take that ball to the face was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. He could not stop laughing.

"Oi Kageyama?" Tanaka knelt next to him and peered at his face. He pried Kageyama's hand from his mouth, making him fall on his arse and grinned like he did when someone trash talked him on court. "You're laughing at him you evil little shit. What are you a demon! That ball could have given him a concussion!" It didn't matter what Tanaka said. Kageyama tried to get out of his grip.

"S-stop, stop. I'm sorry… Hinata…" He could barely get out three words properly. Tanaka gave him an evil grin and his fingers began to wonder. Kageyama froze when Tanaka's fingers ghosted over his sensitive sides.

"Noya! Hold him down!" The look he gave Kageyama was positively evil and Kageyama regretted laughing at Hinata's grave misfortune. But then the scene replayed itself in his head and he was sniggering whilst trying to escape from Tanaka and now also Nishinoya's grasp. "Hold him tight Noya!" Tanaka yelled and his hands were shoved up Kageyama's shirt to mercilessly tickle his sides.

Seijoh just watched them in silence, having no words for their uncontrollable stupidity.

Kageyama squirmed like worm under Tanaka's fingers in desperate and failing attempts to get away from his torturous fingers.

"Stop, stop. Hahaha, T-Tanaka- sempai please!" Kageyama begged. Tanaka jolted from the use of his preferred title but decided against going with his kouhai's wishes. This was much more fun.

"Nish- Ni… Noya sempai… Pleas let go!" He could no longer suppress his laughter. It was a lost cause. Both him recovering his composure and getting any sympathy from his seniors who seemed content to let it happen. He switched to his last resort.

"Tsukishima help me!"

Tsukishima clucked his tongue in annoyance and took his sweet time getting to Kageyama. He shoved Nishinoya away from his writhing teammate and heaved Kageyama up by his armpits locking his arms behind his head.

"Have at it." He said. Kageyama paled. He couldn't even protect himself anymore as Noya and Tanaka joined forces with Tsukishima against him. He slammed his heel into Tsukishima's foot and got his hair tugged in response. The one thing that certainly didn't help him… Was the fact that he was still laughing. Both Noya's and Tanaka's fingers were running up and down his skin. He pressed back into Tsukishima's body on reflex. He had to get away. Tsukishima was silently rethinking his position with Kageyama practically grinding into him. No matter how much he tried to act like it didn't bother him, he cursed his hormones for existing.

Kageyama's knees gave out seconds later and they went tumbling to the floor. Tsukishima dropping Kageyama's arms in favour of not getting caught in a compromising position with Kageyama. He lands on his knees with Kageyama on all fours in front of him and it doesn't matter anyway. Kageyama is still laughing, Tsukishima has his hands on Kageyama's hips to keep his balance and did Sugawara just take a picture of them?!

Tsukishima jumped up, stormed over to his bag and snagged his drink bottle from beside it, taking a huge sip to cool himself off. He glared at Suga who looked far to innocent and seemed to be hiding his phone behind his back. Seijoh were snickering at them or more so him. Kageyama was getting attacked by Tanaka and Nishinoya, and he was almost breathless. Hinata was rubbing his forehead and moaning when he pushed too hard on his tender bleeding nose. Asahi was not looking in his direction, or Kageyama's focusing solely on Hinata and fighting back a smile. Daichi was chuckling and sending Suga secretive looks which the other returned and Yamaguchi was no where to be found. Tsukishima wondered why, of all the people in the world, his team had to be populated by the most juvenile people on the planet.

"Help me!… Help…. Can't breathe….. oh god… stop." The noises falling from Kageyama's mouth got more vulgar the more he tried to stop them. His endless giggling, moans and groans driving him crazy. He looked like he was going to pass out any second.

"Alright you lot, get it together!" Ukai yelled. Tanaka and Nishinoya froze and Kageyama dragged himself out of their reach. His breathing was ragged and shallow as if he'd run a mile. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright and god damn it but he was still fucking laughing.

"Kageyama. Go do flying falls until you calm down." Ukai yelled at him. Kageyama nodded and struggled to get to his feet, his body feeling like jelly.

Ukai had to tell him to sit down because he was getting dizzy and couldn't see straight. He pretty much collapsed onto the ground by Hinata and passed out. Asahi had to carry him back to the bus because he wouldn't wake up. Nobody had ever seen Kageyama face plant so much in one day and nobody was going to mention the photos… Ever. And if Hinata getting hit in the face by Oikawa's serve had been recorded and the tape tampered with to replay it over and over and over again, well, nobody by the name of Hinata Shouyou had to know right?

Didn't think so.


End file.
